


Метод Сократа

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты от R [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Тони достала учеба, ему нужен перерыв





	Метод Сократа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Socratic Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867024) by [angelboygabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel). 



— Ненавижу этот блядский курс. Ненавижу блядскую специализацию. И этот блядский факультет тоже ненавижу. — Тони швырнул тетрадью в стену.  
  
— Может стоило просто выбрать одну специализацию вместо трех сразу, тупица, — фыркнул Роуди.  
  
— А я спрашивал твоего мнения, летун? — парировал Тони, и Роуди поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь.   
  
— Эй, это просто дружеский совет. Хотя тебе точно стоит сделать перерыв. Ты только что создал прототип ИИ для обслуживания домов престарелых, и сразу взялся писать эссе по квантовой механике? Расслабься уже немного, — попросил Роуди.  
  
Тони усмехнулся, и, отъехав от стола, покрутился на стуле.  
  
— Что бы я без тебя делал, Джеймс? — протянул он задумчиво.  
  
— Скорее всего умер бы нахрен.  
  
Тони покачал головой.  
  
— Туше.  
  
Роуди растянулся на кровати и заворчал, когда лучший друг втиснулся на матрас рядом с ним. Шлепок по руке заставил Тони засмеяться и вцепиться в край кровати, чтобы его не спихнули на пол.   
  
— Иди на свою кровать, Тони, — возмутился Роуди, но Тони только хмыкнул и, перекатившись, улегся на него сверху.  
  
— И что там хорошего? — спросил он с усмешкой.  
  
От близости Тони и от его взгляда, сердце Роуди пропустило удар. Они ступали на опасную территорию, и Роуди, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на губы Тони, прошептал:  
  
— Отвали.  
  
Конечно, им случалось творить всякую херню (ведь лучшие друзья так и делают), но Роуди держал рот на замке и не распространялся о своих чувствах. Тони вряд ли бы легко принял тот факт, что у лучшего друга на него встает — он не из таких. Да Роуди хотел сам себе разбить морду, когда впервые подрочил с мыслями о Тони. Угораздило же его выбрать самого недоступного парня в МТИ…  
  
— С какой стати?  
  
Тони поерзал, так что теперь у него точно не могло остаться сомнений в том, что творится с Роуди.  
Роуди выдохнул и постарался представить что-то максимально невозбуждающее.  
  
— Ну давай, какие у тебя оправдания? Правда думаешь, что я не замечаю, как ты на меня смотришь? Это так мило, — прошептал Тони ему на ухо, и Роуди против воли сжал руки на его плечах. В голове не нашлось ни одного достойного ответа, так что он просто выдавил:  
  
— Разве это не просто маленький перерыв?  
  
Тони кивнул с самодовольным видом, он был так близко, что Роуди пришлось скосить глаза.  
  
— Я решил: пока у меня есть минутка, нужно провести эксперимент с одним объектом.  
  
— С каким это? — спросил Роуди, почти касаясь губами рта Тони.   
  
— С тобой, — ответил Тони и мягко его поцеловал. Роуди прикрыл глаза и еще крепче вцепился ему в плечи. Очень быстро Тони отстранился и приподнялся, чтобы лучше видеть Роуди. — Прости. Я просто искал повод, чтобы тебя поцеловать.  
  
Роуди поднял бровь.  
  
— Серьезно, Тони? Ты самый прямолинейный парень из всех, кого я знаю, и вдруг решил сыграть тонко? И как долго...?  
  
— Почти месяц. Не хотел похерить нашу дружбу.  
  
— Месяц, Тони, тупой ты придурок!  
  
— Не ори на меня!  
  
— Буду орать, если захочу! Кстати, ты выбрал самый непредсказуемый момент, чтобы наконец ко мне   
подкатить.  
  
Тони сконфуженно отвел взгляд.  
  
— Ну это сработало, правда?  
  
— Господи Иисусе! Просто заткнись и давай уже это сделаем.  
  
Тони просиял и тут же наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Роуди, на этот раз долго и жестко. Роуди высвободил из-под него одну ногу и прижал сбоку, подаваясь бедрами вверх, пока язык Тони, играя, вылизывал его рот.  
  
— Дразнишься, – выдохнул Роуди, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Тони подмигнул и прижался губами к его шее. — Ох, да ты само зло! — Роуди рассмеялся, а Тони тем временем сосредоточился на том, чтобы поставить ему засос.  
  
— И тебе это нравится.  
  
В ответ на поддразнивание, Роуди скользнул руками вниз, положил их Тони на задницу и сжал.  
  
— Должен заметить, что так и есть.  
  
Тони закатил глаза и уселся у Роуди на бедрах.  
  
— Так по-взрослому.   
  
Тот, усмехнувшись, передвинул руку и обхватил ладонью бугор, выделяющийся под пижамными штанами, которые Тони у Роуди же и стащил.   
  
— Очень даже.  
  
Ухмылка Роуди была ничуть не хуже. Тони застонал и толкнулся бедрами в ладонь, после чего Роуди тоже сел, помог Тони устроиться у себя на коленях и обнял за талию. Тони закинул руки ему на шею и принялся целовать от щеки до уха, потом прикусил мочку и выдохнул:  
  
— У меня есть суперкрутая идея.  
  
— И какая? — спросил Роуди, чувствуя, как тело гудит от желания.  
  
— Я на четвереньках, ты меня трахаешь. Отличная идея, а?  
  
Роуди с рычанием уронил Тони на спину.  
  
— Кажется, это самая лучшая твоя идея, — ответил он, подчеркнув свою мысль поцелуем.  
  


***

  
— Это была кошмарная идея.  
  
Тони, тяжело дыша, без сил растекся по кровати, прижатый сверху телом Роуди.  
  
— Что?!  
  
Тони погладил его по голове.  
  
— Ноги ужасно болят, — пожаловался он, и Роуди засмеялся.  
  
— Ой, ну это просто стыд-позор, Тони. Не стоило откусывать больше, чем можешь прожевать.  
  
Тони тряхнул головой.  
  
— Думаешь, я должен закончить эссе? — спросил он через пару минут.  
  
— Черт, пожалуй, да.


End file.
